A Different Current of the River
by LadyRainStarDragon
Summary: Haku's river was never buried, and he never had to go to Aburaya. Chihiro never moved. However, when something is meant to be, it will happen. An alternate universe for Spirited Away, forking off of my previous story 'Underwater Savior' after his split
1. First Blood

A Different Current of the River

Fandom: Spirited Away

Alternate Universe Story

Chapter 1: The First Blood

Summary: What if the Kohaku river was never filled in, only rerouted? Chihiro never had to move away. The kami Nigihayami Kohakunushi never was trapped in the Spirit World at Aburaya, and was easily healed after the splitting events in 'Underwater Savior'. Yet, destiny will always have its way.

Obviously, an Alternate Universe fiction.

* * *

The humans had long since ceased to be his playthings. He had begun to care for them when they first moved to the banks of his river, migrating ever northward to live their life in peace. Back then, when humans were a novel thing, they had been his playthings, his pets. As time passed, he knew them intimately, and they became friends. He grieved when they passed on at the end of their short lives as their souls often left him to continue on their appointed journeys, though some did eventually return in a new form. Still, he was happy to see them grow and reproduce.

One line in particular had long held his interest. The Ogino family had long served as priests to him. It was they who usually relayed his advice to the community, although they had fallen into disuse by the populace through the generations. However, they remained loyal to him, passing down the traditions through the succeeding generations, each tradition gaining a new layer of meaning like the rings of a tree. In reward for their kind and loving thoughts, he had taken care of them, providing for them in small and large ways as the need arose. A few would fall away from him, but always there had been at least one who continued to speak to him.

However, even with his careful ministrations, war and illness could and did claim many of them. Through the twisting of fate, now there were only three of the line left to him, and one woman who had married in. Only half of this small number still believed in his existence, and one day the number would fall to one. There still were others in the community who believed in him, others who went to his priest's home to entreat his advice as he now only showed himself to his chosen two. Yet, the decline of his chosen family still bothered him. He was unsure of what else he could do though. Fertility was sometimes a tricky thing with humans.

He had watched his Little Pearl grow oh so slowly. She was his most prized treasure, and he brooded over her very often while she was unaware of him, admiring how light trickled down her body, or her innocent smiles that she gifted others with. The river had watched as Chihiro and Lily had played together by his side, his own laughter at their childish antics covered with the burbling of his liquid body.

The time had come that she no longer needed his company as much as she once did, although she often still came to look for him for the sake of his companionship. Gracefully he had withdrawn himself from her, wishing to see that she led a life among her own kind. It pleased him greatly that she wished to include him in her life, and yet it vexed him just as much. She needed to devote her time to study and rest, and as the years passed, her need to concentrate on her duties grew ever more. And so, gently would he always remind her to mind her studies and her rest every time that they visited.

She was an excellent student. He knew this because she told him every night as she was falling asleep what her grades were, her sleepy whispers audible to him as his presence escorted her to the realm of sleep. Koji always happily trumpeted his grandchild's accomplishments to him as well, usually accompanied by large offerings of rice, sake, and other things good for feasting on. She was growing to be a very lovely woman, her intelligence shining through those ever changing orbs that he could get lost in as he tried to decipher her mysteries.

Not all was always smooth though. Sometimes, she had trouble. It liked to follow after her, hungrily licking its chops and waiting to ensnare such a lovely, bright, and pure soul. First, there had been the greed demon when she was young. He had been lucky, and instead of the river being buried as had the original plan gone, environmentalists had successfully lobbied for a re-rout instead. That had given him the time he needed to save both river and child, even if he didn't understand how he had managed to survive what should have been a fatal blow after several days of savage battle against the dog. Then there were the normal childhood illnesses, which with his help she had coasted easily through. Bullies had also tried to accost her from time to time, but those he had easily dealt with. He was a god after all, and it was an easy task to give out a few good threats in their dreams.

There were also monsters that had been attracted to his protectorate by her purity. Despite the fact that even a simple stick thrown by a pure soul could be their downfall, the beasts were always fascinated by a pure soul. She never noticed them in their disguises though, happily moving through her life of study, helping her grandfather, doing chores around her own home, and play. He had lost count of how many he had slain to keep her safe, leaving her unaware of the menaces that lurked just outside her garden, hiding behind trees as she wandered the woods, or the few who had possess some of the teachers at her school. What bothered him most though, was that the occurrences would only increase with time, as her womanhood was ripening fruitfully. When she finally became ripe, the Lost Ones would begin to hound her as well.

His little one had begun to blossom, her buds steadily opening to swell into the mounds that would one day feed her young. She was also grown much taller, and stood up to his shoulder now. Her hair, fine as silk, flowed freely behind her most of the time, chestnut waves to captivate the eye. She was the very image of the proud Ainu beauties who had been her grandmothers of the past. Every year, several times at that, he had gifted her with a new kimono to her size, much to her parent's puzzlement. Never had her unbelieving parents understood from whence the strange bundles came.

Smiling softly to himself, the young river spirit slowly paced his banks as his wooden staff beat out a gliding march along with his feet. The very waters clothed him, pulled together in such a way as to seem like an elegant formal kimono to the human eye. His white rapids and majestic waterfalls roared over his torso and down his arms. The placid blues of his calmer regions gently rippled down his legs. The amethyst obi at his waist flashed and winked like the crystals that he sometimes pulled from the fields where he had hidden them long ago, which he often hid around his treasure's home to her delight and her mother's befuddlement. Green and gold waves crashed around his hems, the mark of who he was as the midnight waters trickled down his back from his noble head. Two orbs of jade or emerald peered out at the majestic beauty around him, lonely and piercing at the same time.

Those whirling deeps fell upon a silent figure further down the river, listlessly sitting on a small boulder and absently clutching her abdomen. Her white cotton T-shirt clung tastefully to her developing body, tucked into the waist of a modest pair of miko-red shorts. Once Yuukio, the child's mother, had finally allowed her freedom to choose her own clothing, the western outfits were much more tasteful even if they were not as he would have preferred to see her dressed. The woman-child seemed to be in a rather strange mood today, and she did not even noticed his neared presence. Normally when he came this close, she would leap up like one of his fish and run to him, nearly knocking him over in her joyful exuberance. Every now and then, a pained look would cross her face, fading away again into a listless and dull attempt at her normal visage. He determined that he would find out what was wrong.

Flowing ever gracefully towards the little human, he studied her again. So much had changed from the last time she had visited him. It had only been a few days, but already she seemed taller and more filled out. Soon, those same boys who had once tried to bully her would be making advances towards her. He would have to teach her how to recognize such things and defend herself, the only other option was near permanent possession until it was beaten into their hormone-driven heads that she was off limits until they had proven themselves worthy. None of the males of the area were up to the standard that he would have her measure them to. He had seen into their thoughts, and there was no way that any child that he guarded would have any of them and their dirty minds for a mate.

Kohakunushi had now reached her side, and still she did not notice him. Now, her eyes were shut as she tried to ignore whatever was bothering her. As he sat himself down beside her, the winds shifted their direction, and what had formerly been driven away before him now filled his nose. The scent of ripening cherries was barely tinted with his own scent that marked her as one of his protected. He reveled in that first layer, loving how pure her scent was before moving into the deeper layers. Rich blood came to him, announcing her womanhood to him as loudly as if someone had stuck his head inside a Taiko drum and beaten upon it mercilessly. It was not repugnant to him though, as it bore her scent. Many other nature spirits would cover their noses and leave in disgust though if they had been near.

Her flow was a few years later than he expected, but at least it had finally come. This lengthy delay was no doubt only caused by how active she was, as she was very involved in her school's kendo league, and the swim team as well as going on regular trips to clean sections of his river that had begun to become sullied by humans a little faster than he could keep up. He had been beginning to worry that maybe she would be infertile, and the last of her line. Akio, her father, had already been struck with impotence for daring to try burying his river. As much as Kohakunushi wanted to see more little Ogino children running around the neighborhood and getting into mischief, he still wanted an apology from his former friend.

But back to more important matters.

The rich reek of her blood told him stories of the state of her body in the grand scheme of the ever moving cycle of life and death. Only two weeks ago she had released her very first egg from her ovaries, and at this age she had not yet coupled. This was good, as her body was still developing on its own, there was no need to add the extra burden of another soul. However, there were still those who would seek to experiment with his little Virgin. It was good that her mother had told her of these things already, but there still would be the pain as her inner chamber renewed itself for another practice run.

"It seems that you are a woman now, Chihiro."

Two hazy grey eyes snapped open and looked at him in surprise. This first cycle must be very painful if she had still been unaware of his presence after he had pulled the poor balled up young woman into a comforting embrace.

"I guess so. I think I liked being a kid better though."

An amused river spirit let out a rippling laugh, the vibrations of his chest soothing the tensed up girl in his arms as she laid a heavy head on his shoulder. He could remember a time when her first cycle would have been cause for a great celebration in any village by his banks. The happy family would have invited everyone, and even people from neighboring villages to show her off and attract a mate. All the kami of the area and beyond would have been invited to partake in the celebration following the last of her blood, and even he would have sung and danced among his peers of Heaven and Earth in merriment at such good fortune. Chihiro didn't seem to be too thrilled with the great milestone though, not by a long shot.

"But now you are a step closer to when you will finally leave your childhood nest and set out on the adventure of raising your own family."

"That's not funny or comforting today, no offense. I already know what happens to make babies, and nobody is getting near there with anything."

It was strange to him to hear such things coming from her, but there were no impure innuendoes hidden or obvious, only great distaste of the idea of anyone doing such things with her. However, he knew that her statement came from the unaccustomed pain, and as she grew she would feel otherwise about children, even if he wasn't ready to let her go. No other had held such a dear place in his heart, and it pained him to hear how worn down she was already as her body shed what was no longer serving her. He hoped that she would not be one of the women who was tortured every moon, that it would instead come and go gently.

"You sound like you could use some relief. What have you tried?"

"Advil, hot soaks, hot pads, exercise . . . which I really wouldn't recommend since it made it worse. Coach was _wrong_."

That was a bit too much information for the poor water dragon, but since he had some experience in healing maybe he could be of some help. There were dark rings under her eyes, a clear sign to him that not only was she needing to have more iron rich food right now, but that the 'Advil' was too potent for her body. He could have his cringe and shiver later. Instead, he produced from one of his hidden pockets some rice dumplings that had been filled with fish and wrapped in rich and nourishing river-grass. As he did so, he concentrated on her pain lessening to a more manageable level.

"Here. Eat this, it will help."

His Chihiro had learned long ago to do as he suggested. After all, since he was so much older and wiser than her, by years unimaginable to her, he knew far more than she. Whenever he gave her food, he always seemed to be putting some kind of spell on it, for one reason or another. It was another peculiarity in his relationship with this human.

"Thank you Haku. It was delicious."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the childish compliment. It was amusing how much she preferred his fare to her own mother's. Then again, he didn't care too much for WacDonald's, or those meals in a box that Yuuko seemed to be fascinated with. Instinctively, he lowered his forehead to her own, touching their noses together as well to exhale delicately into her own nostrils. It was a tender gesture among his kind, common among family and close friends. The magic had already begun to work, he could feel her knotted muscles slowly uncoiling, could hear the beat of her heart return to an unstressed level. Soon, she would be getting sleepy, and he thought it best that she go into her home on her own instead of being carried in by a 'strange' and much older male. After all, he did not want her parents getting the wrong idea.

Of course, he could always use his dragon shape, carry his prize in on his back, and give Akio a good wake up call. No, that wouldn't work, he would just head for the nearest psychiatrist and get a prescription for one of those medicines that messed up one's chemical balance in order to fight 'hallucinations.'.

"You are very welcome. Now, run along home before you fall asleep."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

With that, the maiden gave him a parting hug and peck on the cheek before she scurried home. Confused at the sudden mood change even though he knew those would be normal for a long time now, he put a hand to where she had kissed him in her innocent childishness, blushing slightly. Chihiro was the only female to have ever done that to him, his dragon mother showing her affection in other ways than brushing of the lips to flesh. He was going to have to tell her soon to stop that, since she was 14 springs now. She really shouldn't be kissing any males right now, even with such familial affection. If she kept doing it and she got too much older, then even such a calm and restrained one as he may begin to push boundaries farther than was proper. He too was male after all.

Of course, there was the fact that she possessed the type of soul that he had been searching for in a mate. She was still too young by modern society's standards though, even if his own mother had hatched him when she was but the human equivalent of 11. He could wait and see what developed though, it would have to be her own choice.

A rustling in a bush drew his attention behind him, causing the suspicious river dragon to investigate. As he drew near the shivering shrubbery, he instantly knew who it was by the repeated and frantic shushing.

"You two can come out now, the show is over."

A masculine mass of dark color swaggered out of the bush, grinning at the river dragon. The silks of his formal garb were the deep blues and blacks common to underground water sources, made of the very essence of the sacred spring that the figure both was and attended to. Two stones of tiger's eye reflected the daytime light, sparkling in his eternally bubbling amusement. The rich and fertile earth was his short and immaculately unruly hair, and his lightly tanned hide reflected his now quite common visits to this surface world. Draped around the neck of the visitor, a glittering green length writhed guiltily as a sparkling pair of black eyes avoided emerald spears thrown at the pair.

"She's of age now, ne? You need to be more careful. If you keep letting her touch you, the females will be likely to think that you are actually willing to take a mate."

Kohakunushi crossed his arms and continued his optical assault on his best friend for the remark. What business was it of anyone if he was or was not looking for a mate? For now, he was quite content to remain single, to roam his banks and watch the little children that once he could have freely played with without causing a stir. He already had what little companionable contact with other entities that he needed.

"By our rules, yes. By their rules no. I have no need of a mate right now, Ten. She is still my child until she is old enough to wed."

The little snake regarded the river dragon closely from her refuge around the spring lord's neck. Actually, she wasn't so little really as very slender for a snake of her size. Around six feet long, she was as long as Ten or Kohakunushi if they were to lay out at full length in human guise.

"Are you sure that she is more to you than just your young miko? Big brother, your parents seem convinced that one day she will be yours in every sense. Who knows why, your mother only mutters about some prophecy."

Something deep within his heart stirred at his adoptive sister's statement. A dark and often unlooked at part of himself, it was the embodiment of the few things about himself that he feared. Passion was one of them, a fierce emotion that he had seen cause wars, commit crimes, and make needless sacrifices. As quickly as it opened an eye to check it's surroundings, it settled back into slumber, biding his time for the correct moment. Despite what his dominant aspect thought, he did possess a degree of patience.

"The River of Time will flow as it will. I hope that satisfies the two of you meddlers. I suppose that you know what I will be doing tonight then."

Ten rolled his eyes, crossing his own arms before pinning his slightly younger friend with his gaze.

"Of course. And we will join you. Her blood smells nice, much better than the women who hold various degrees of bitterness within themselves."

* * *

Later that night, after all in the Ogino household had fallen asleep, the stately Nigihayami Kohakunushi slipped into Chihiro's home. After him slithered a small and shadowy serpentine form that had watched over the child since she was very young, the grassy scales of Maiden Snake giving off a glint now and then as they caught and reflected the light of the few nightlights throughout the house. A final form crept in, shutting the door quietly, his dark and flowing robes making the spring spirit seem as but yet another shadow cast against the wall.

Quietly, so as not to wake the human occupants until the sleeping spell set gently in, the three danced through the house, whirling and weaving their magic together. Scales flashed as the little snake wound her way around objects and flying limbs. Surface water and welling water flapped their light and dark sleeves, their silks rustling like wind through bamboo. The spirits of the river, the wood and garden, and the wellspring allowed their voices to rise and fall in joyous song as they celebrated for the child in the old way. None of the three cared about the smell of blood that was filling the home, to them she was family. They accepted her blood as their own.

Steadily, they got louder and louder as they wove through every room singing, yet the occupants slept on, ensnared in the spell of rest and regeneration that they had woven at the first. All throughout they left spiritual treasures for the maiden to come across as the time came to be right. In her room however, they heaped material wealth. New silk kimono in blazing crimson and vibrant river blue each with a co-ordinating set of accouterments were placed in neat piles on her desk, one for every year past when they had expected her courses to begin. She received several bags of gold and many of white rice, things that spirits prized. Finally, before the spirits withdrew, the river lord slipped onto the right hand of his young charge a delicate silver ring beset with a perfect white pearl.

The whirling and weaving came to an abrupt end as the virgin began to stir in her sleep, responding to the touch of her friend. All three froze in place, waiting for her to hopefully fall back into slumber. Several heartbeats came and passed, each seeming like a vast earth age to the startled spirits. At last though, she rolled over and went back to sleep deeply, dreaming whatever dreams a secretly training miko does. Perhaps she dreamt that her mother finally accepted the child's interest in the old things, or maybe she dreamed of her dream job as an environmental consultant at the Good Fortune Construction Company where her father worked.

Relieved smiles broke the faces of the three closely bound spirits, highly embarrassed that the spell had not affected her as strongly as they thought it had. They were still young as their kinds went, although most humans would consider them ancient beyond comprehensive reckoning. Kohakunushi found himself fighting an odd urge to place a light kiss on the sleeping woman-child, ultimately discarding it as ludicrous. The trio slowly and quietly withdrew from the room, going down the hall sedately in a tiny procession of state, down the stairs, and from there out the door into the night beyond.

* * *

To be continued . . .

By the way, 'Courting' has been edited and re-ordered chronologically. There are more ideas to come for that, so don't worry.

I just wanted to try an alternate universe out.


	2. Morning Prayer and Woodland Wandering

A Different Current of the River

Chapt 2: Morning Prayer and Woodland Wandering

By: LadyRainStarDragon

The word Kami can be translated as spirit, god, and deity. For background of this story, read "Promise to Protect and Provide" and "Underwater Savior." Bear in mind that this story is an alternate time line, the river has only been re-routed, Kohakunushi has control of his manifestation abilities, and Chihiro has never had to move.

The prayer that Chihiro utters is a traditional prayer used in many Shinto homes, and I have provided translation as well.

-------------------------------

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, savoring the peace of the morning. Outside of her window the birds sang a sweet serenade as the sun goddess Amaterasu began to dance across the sky to bring light to her myriad children in both spirit and flesh.

The first thing that the young woman noticed was that her cramps had eased considerably from what they had been yesterday. Next, she noticed the little presents that had been left for her by her favorite river spirit. The young water god had left quite an array of silks as well as several small bags of gold and the once rare white rice that his kind prized so highly.

"It isn't my birthday. What was all of this for I wonder?"

Hakuhad this curious penchant for favoring her with gifts. She was grateful, as one certainly could not ask for a better river kami than the one that her ancestors had served for so long. Still, he could find the oddest excuses to bless her, and all he wanted in return was to be remembered and thought well of. Chihiro would accept these gifts humbly and with reverence.

"You will not ever be forgotten as long as I am alive Haku."

Chihiro had murmured her promise as she was getting out of her bed. As she stood, a slight warmth around one finger drew her attention downward, causing her to see the only superfluous ornamentation upon her person. The satisfied feeling seemed t center around the ring that she wore, a ring that she did not recognize or even remember getting.

"The river guardian is very generous today. The next thing that you know though, Ji-san will say that it's time to drop out of school and pursue my training in earnest as a means of repaying him."

The teenager smirked to herself at the long-standing joke while she carefully donned one of the many gifts that had been laid out for her use by the river spirit. Ji-san had taught her long ago that the best way to thank a kami for any blessing was to accept it humbly and with reverence, or "Kashikomi, kashikomi mo mausu," as the old priest so often said.

The crimson silk called to her mind a flowing river of blood, a representation of the secret river that lay buried within her body, flowing through time worn passages and winding through the sedimentary walls of her mortal flesh. Vast virgin's sleeves swooped downward from her shoulders like great crane's wings, loudly proclaiming by the old dress code the fact that she was pure and unwed. Thankfully, the golden contrasting obi was a simple thing to tie, as there was no need for any of the more formal and ornamental knots usually worn with such an elaborate garment.

Dressed now, the woman-child went to her window and drew the blinds, allowing Amaterasu's golden rays to fill the small bedroom with the magic that could be so plainly felt in the early morning. On a small table before the window rested her kagami, an eight-sided mirror representing both the sun goddess and the inner kami of every being. On a tiny wooden tray before this mirror she carefully arranged two small sake cups filled with the sacred rice wine, a dish of washed rice, a bowl of water, and a plate of salt. It was time for the morning prayer, and so she sought out her center. When she found it, the words of the Norito took form and tone, rising and falling sonorously in gentle waves.

Kore no kamudoko ni masu

'On this shelf dwell esteemed kami'

Kakemakumokashikoki

'Humbly I approach in prayer'

Amatsukami Amaterasu O Mi Kami

'I pray to Amaterasu O Mi Kami, leader of all Heavenly deities;'

Kunitsukami Sarutahiko no O Kami

'To Sarutahiko no O Kami, leader of all Earthly deities;'

Ubusanano O Kami

'To my own Guardian Kami,'

Yaoyorozuno kamitachi no omae o orogami matsurite

'and to the countless myriad of kami I humbly offer my prayers'

Kashikomi kashikomi mo maosaku

'I come in humility and with great respect.'

O kamitachi no hiroki atsuki mi megumi o

Katajikenamimatsuri

'I beseech all the kami to accept these offering that I present with heart-felt gratitude for the blessing that have been bestowed on me.'

Takakitotoki mioshie no mani mani

Naokotadashiki magodoro o mochite

Makotono michi ni tago kotonaku

'To all the divine kami, I pray that you bestow blessings,'

'I will be reverently grateful for your favors,'

'Grant me perseverance and that my heart be genuine, child-like, and true'

Oimotsuwaza ni hage mashime tamai

Iekado takaku mi sukoyaka ni

'Grant that I be strong and diligent at my deeds.'

'Grant good health to my family; give them strength in spirit, mind, and body.'

Yo no tame hito no tame ni tsuku sashime tamae to

Kashikomi kashikomi mo maosu

'Grant that I may benefit and serve all mankind.'

'Humbly, reverently, I speak these words.'

A gentle breeze rose outside, causing the leaves to dance. When it died down again, the offering on the kamidana was gone, distributed to the kami that she had addressed. Chihiro was quite used to her offerings disappearing before her eyes, as she had led a very spirit touched life ever since she was a small child. Basking in the moment of serenity for a bit longer, the young one was unaware of what fate would unfold before her.

When she was done, Chihiro quietly went to check on her parents. Though rather self-absorbed, they loved her very much. Father's long hours provided the bulk of their needs, and so he slept whenever possible to keep up the vigorous construction work. Her mother picked up the slack by working out of a home office as a typist for a law firm. Today, they shared their rare time together lost in the vast folds of the sleep spirit's robes. Instead of waking them, she would leave a note in the kitchen, where it was sure to be found when Father finally rose for his morning plate of bacon.

Today's destination for her wanderings was her Ji-san's riverside home. Today was a practice day, which would require her to sit in the dedicated garden and learn a new prayer by heart. Although the Shrine to the River Kami Nigihayami Kohakunushi was long gone and the mysterious treasures once contained therein hidden, the hereditary priests of the generous spirit had long kept private shrines dedicated to the young river god maintained. Through the long space of time the main shrine had been abandoned and swallowed up by His shifting courses, the faithful of the community had always performed services at what they jokingly called "Ogino Shrine."

Silently she slipped down to the kitchen, shaking her head at all of the Western things her home was filled with. Somehow, such things interfered with the chi, making the energy flow take a sour tang to it. Chihiro often found herself walking through the home after her parents were asleep, breaking up the blockages herself. After all, this home was still her Guardian's territory, so it was her responsibility to maintain it for him. Personally, Chihiro had her Ji-san's taste for the traditional and often understated furnishings and ways, and this had been further encouraged by the river god that she technically served. Yuuko, her mother, preferred the Western things, and so it was that Chihiro found herself living amongst them. Little that was traditionally Japanese was in this home save for Chihiro's own furnishings, where Yuuko had discovered her daughter maintaining a kamidana to her great dismay.

It was short work to neatly scribe the fact that she would be either at her Ji-san's home or by the river for the whole day. Taking advantage of her position, Chihiro took some rice balls and fruit with her to eat on her walk. The walk itself would only take about a half an hour, but she could eat and present an offering along the way.

Finally slipping out of the house, the young one watched the shimmering dance of the summer air and sang along with the lazy river's babble. It wasn't that the spirit of the river was lazy, but his very physical body was occupied with staying cold for the animals in the swiftly mounting heat as the morning trod on. Unknown to the girl who was leaving her childhood behind, she was followed by the shining green form of the spiritual snake that Kohakunushi had entrusted Chihiro's abode to so many years ago when the river was in danger of being killed. Maiden Snake had never allowed Chihiro to see her, but the human was aware of the garden protector's existence due to conversations with her family's guardian.

As she sang and walked on lost within the river's natural song, other kami watched as she made her way to her instruction. The shining Greater Kami had long been murmuring about changes coming affecting the human and spirit worlds. Naturally, bits and pieces had leaked down to the less powerful myriad kami. Some of these were offended by the fact that the river guardian dallied so long and often with a human child, much less taking such an active role in her life. Others were glad that there were still humans who showed that there was still some light left within the Human Race. All of this was unknown to the blossoming plum blossom as she focused herself on other matters. So it was that she wandered through the twittering wood unharmed, oblivious to the fact that she had already walked past her destination.

Unharmed, but not unwatched by one who wished her great harm for what she had done to him when she was but a child of three years, a pair of golden eyes and a shadowy form peered from an overgrown bush covering a blasted area of earth. Nothing had grown on the tainted patch of land near the river's head for 11 long years. The bush spirit that this ancient evil was contained by tried desperately to hide the ugly reminder of the attack on one of the Noble Houses of the area, yet still the dead patch beneath the reaching branches could be seen. This place where the surrounding forest pulled back in mingled respect and horror had always born the feel of an unresolved death to the training miko. Each time that she reached for memories here about the incident her grandfather sometimes muttered about though, the only reward she would received was a splitting headache. Whenever she spoke to the river spirit about it, Haku would quickly change the subject, as if he were trying to hide something.

Nearby were the Sacred Springs that were Kohakunushi's gateway into the surface world as he delivered the water that flowed from the peak of his father's mountains and through another spirit's domain to become his river on a great pathway to the sea. It was well known to Buddhist and Shinto priests of the area that this was a place where barren women could receive fertility and where miraculous healing could take place. Here, the mists that separated the worlds of the kami and the ningen were thin, requiring no traversing of bridges. Hence, for a long time this had been forbidden ground to all save the spiritually pure or those seeking dire help. However, Chihiro was now two miles farther on than what she was supposed to be.

"I guess I got too absorbed in my thoughts again."

Speaking thus to herself, the training miko left the spring and retraced her steps down beside the dancing stream as he swelled into the mighty river that so many saw him as. A short walk with her youthful speed brought her to the red torii that served as gateway onto her Ji-san's property.

Well cared for, in another few years it would be time to pull it and the others on the grounds down to rebuild them in the old way and the old cycle of twenty years. The cottage at the end of the curved stone path was humble and unassuming, a curious mix of west and east in its construction. The grasses of the lawn always possessed a slightly overgrown quality, even though it was trimmed quite often. Around one side was a small and yet absurdly prosperous vegetable garden. Behind the house would be a rather Zen-like garden where the shrine was maintained and her training often held.

"Ji-san!"

Kojiwas already out and tending the grounds of his home. Her cheerful greeting pulled him away from his vegetables that he was dutifully tending.

"Chihiro!" My, don't you look all grown up. Kohaku had just told me the good news ten minutes ago. He will be observing your training today."

"What!"

Elsewhere, decisions were being made by not only the Great Council of the ruling Kami of Japan, but also by one Tsuni Ni, President of Good Fortune Construction Company.


	3. Harebrained Scheme

A Different Current  
Chapter 3: Hare-brained Scheme  
By: T. Huddleston-Garcia (LadyRainStarDragon)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Spirited Away, even though this is an alternate universe for the story.

It's been a while for this story. I've been working on my BlowingWind/Ryu story for fictionpress. I had originally intended to work on a chapter for Rivers, but ended up finding Current spilling out of my trusty ballpoint.

-------------------------------------------

Emeralds sparked against green malachite across the black laquered desk as the woman's red hair seethed silently in a tangled mass. Ten long years of ferocious arguments with her father as his developments became increasingly meddlesome in both the world of the spirits and the world of the humans had sharpened her temper into a fine sword. Unfortunately, her father had developed the shield and armor of stubbornness long ago.

"Father, I don't think that putting a shopping mall in such a small town is such a good idea. Besides, isn't that particular town the one that sprang up near the portal to Aburaya? The kamitachi do not need any more human interference than they already have."

"Tsukaimono, how many times do I have to tell you the borders are uncrossable by ordinary humans. Few people these days observe the ritual purity needed to cross through the gateways into our world of origin, much less to approach a shrine without offending the spirits enough to hide away. Add in the fact that the new development will be miles away from the entrance and the resort for the kamigumi will be quite safe."

Tsukaimono leaned further over her father's drafting desk, losing all pretense of humanity. Somewhere between her two primary shapes, her rich fur bristled beneath a pine green powersuit as she restrained the urge to throttle her father for bringing the highly esteemed nature spirits so very close to trouble. For so long they had tended the humans as loyal servants of Oinari. Sometimes, she wondered if the strain of their positions had driven her four-tailed father out of his mind.

"I suppose you want our best foreman on task."

"Of course my daughter, Ogino always seems to get the men to function at their peak capacity."

The kitsune could not argue with that fact. He displayed a childish enthusiasm for his job that inspired the other workers of Good Fortune Construction. The shrine keeper's son had a passion for building and a completely different outlook from the guardian spirit that had watched over the Ogino family since long before her own long life. Indeed, Tsukaimono knew well that Akio Ogino believed in Kami and Youkai affecting the lives of humanity no more than he believed the moon was a giant pearl.

"I still don't think it is a good idea Father. Mark my words, one of these days one of your plans is going to come back and haunt you with all the passion of a murdered noble."

"Then it is a good thing that I am Company President and own more shares that you do. You may be three hundred odd years old Daughter, but I am still you father and you will speak to me with respect."

Tsukaimono caught herself then, playing the argument back in her own mind. It was true, she was being rather disrespectful to one of the Youkai who was responsible for her birth. Ever since the local river project had begun she had harboured great resentment to her father. His desperate plan had very nearly cost one influential local spirit his life, given a local girl a concussion and minor amnesia for a while, and had caused her a great deal of public relations repar with environmentalists. What was worse was that her allegiance was no longer to those of her own kind, but instead to a river dragon.

"As you wish Father. Gomen ne."

Bowing curtly as she settled more fully back into her human shape, the fox felt dirty and ill at ease. She was in dire need of purification, and there was only one place that was local to her that had what was needed.

"You may go now Daughter."

Straightening, Tsukaimono left her father's office, shoulders set and head held high. To receive purification was risky for one such as her, yet she could no longer live with herself.

---------------------------------

A verdant carpet of emerald green sprawled beneath his zori and his elegant ancient kimono puddle around him as he carelessly leaned against the torii in his priest's garden. A river of white pebbles wound through the meditation space, highlighting the bonsai also sharing space on the same island of grass. The red of the symbolic gateway was a vivid reminder of the lifeblood present in one form or another in each creature.

Gentle breezes fanned his face as the local wind kami for once attended to his duties and directed local weather patterns. He could hear the murmurs of his hereditary priesthood as they talked in the vegetable garden. The surging of the blood in their veins and the soft drumming of their hearts was not capable of hiding from his sensitive ears. The mere thought of leaving this sanctum did not cross his mind. After all, everything happens in due time, so why should he worry?

I due time, Chihiro meekly came around the corner resplendent in the maiden's kimono that he had left for her. Kohakunushi was proud of how she had grown under his care, but he could not escape the terrible feeling that soon his little human would be undergoing a very dangerous initiation. His questions were when would the test be, where would it be, and would she be internally awake enough to succeed. As she smiled nervously at him, a stray thought wafted to the surface of his mind.

"Have I been too indulgent?"

-------------------------------------------

Blue eyes opened on the white room surrounding her. It was her favorite color, pure and bright, often making her think of the snow on the Sacred Mountain of Fukutake. After Lily got out of bed and brushed her flowing sun rays, the teenager hurriedly pulled on her favorite dress. A simple seafoam white frock, it was overlaid and gathered with a lacy pinafore. Several other like it waited in her closet, but this one was special. It was in this one that she had recently received her first kiss from a boy. The promise of a future filled with love and joy lay before her young feet. First though, she had to finish growing up.

"I think I'll go visit Ogino-jisan today. Maybe he'll tell me another story and I'll be inspired to paint another picture."

Grinning, Lily grabbed her simple white bag where her sketchbook and artist's pencils lurked, waiting patiently to be unleashed. Visiting Ji-san on the weekend had the added advantage of giving her some time with Chihiro. Lily was in A class, but as Chihiro devoted so much of her time to training with her grandfather she had been moved down to B class last year. Lily thought it odd to give such devotion to a shrine that was unofficial, but Chihiro was a little odd anyway. The again, so was the man that she sometimes saw leaving Jisan's and the old man had joked that it was the kawakami she most likely had caught glimpses of. Lily wasn't sure if she believed it, but if man could walk on the moon, then why not? At any rate, the legends were certainly giving her art career a young start. Perhaps she would become a great manga artist someday.

Thundering down the stairs like the monsoons of the rainy season, she danced her way out of the house.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. I'm on my way to see Ogino-jisan."

Running through the grasses to the river, the wind played with her, twining the fulsome leaves of summer into a whirlwind around her, slacking off as she then followed it to her favorite reservoir of inspiration.

------------------------------------------

The wind returned to eavesdrop on the water dragon and his little miko, but was disappointed by the lack of reaction when the girl's blood-scent reached him. It soothed the dragon, reassuring him that he would have more human companions to ease the burden of his long life. The wind spirit had never understood the desire to protect such a frail creature, preferring instead the blustery temperament of other winds. To each their own though.

"Good morning Haku. Thank you for the gifts."

"You are welcome Little One. I trust you are ready to begin today's training."

"Yes Haku."

The child's wide and innocent eyes gazed up at him adoringly as she seated herself near his feet, belying the woman she would now be considered in the times his heart was still suck in. She was like a little chick in the way she had always followed him, and for a moment he wondered what it would have been like to have a nestful of hatchling to care for. It was quickly squelched though, as the tiny family could oddly enough be considered as his children. A nod dismissed Koji back to his chores, and the old grandfather obeyed, even though Kohakunushi knew Koji was curious.

"Prepare yourself, I will test the strength of your aura."

He gave her a moment to prepare herself, and then sought to overlay her will with his own. It was an easy thing for spirits to do, a minor possession, but he was still disappointed with the ease in which he had re-opened the eyes that had been shut in concentration. She gathered a little resistance for a moment, but it was clear that she had not yet accessed that part of herself that should have repelled his control. Clearly, he would need to teach her how to better protect herself for when she was not with him. Even the most spiritually undeveloped human was capable of bending others to their will given enough determination.

"Chihiro, clasp your hands together, leaving a space between for your tama to reside, right on life. Shake the tama gently up and down and chant Sarutahiko no OO Kami until I say otherwise."

She did as he said, though it was obvious she had no idea where thes would lead. Satisfied she was doing it correctly, he directed her onward.

"Place your palms together now and we will chant these norito together. Remember what we are doing, as it is said this gyoo can bring one back even from the land of the dead."

Carefully, he lead her through Oo Harahi no Kotoba, Tokuso no Harae no Kotoba, Hi Fu Mi, Mikusa no Oo Harahi, and the Tokusa no Kandakara prayers, glad that she already seemed to know how to intone these properly. Perhaps Koji had already worked with his little Chihiro on this, but this was obviously something that she needed badly to practice with. Reverently, he himself performed Nirei Nihakushu Ippai, the two bows, one clap, and another bow meant to show respect for Sarutahiko and all the other kami the prayers were addressed to. He sat in silent meditation for a moment with Chihiro, then gave another bow which was followed by his human as well. The rest of the Chinkon gyoohoo was easily flowed through, the kami finding for himself great restoration in the ancient meditative practice. He could feel his young charge slipping into alignment within herself, and the subtle strengthening that would be enhanced through daily practice.

"I want you to focus on these for a while Chihiro, I would prefer you to do these than to make me more offerings, at least for a while."

"But if I make no offerings, how will I show my appreciation for all that you do?"

"For me, your growth is all the offering I need."

A presence made itself known at the edge of what he considered his shrine grounds. A desperate fluttering being, the song of the soul was discordant in its conflicting emotions. The demon woman was not one who was here to cause trouble though, crying instead for help out into the tapestry of nature. Currently, the fox was asking Koji if she could come in for advice and cleansing, which meant that shortly he would be called upon. A considerable amount of time had passed by in Chihiro's training, the flow of time warping around them slightly as the barriers between the human and spirit realms had thinned during their practice.

"It's worse than bad Koji. It's the worst idea he has had since you-know-what."

Tsukaimono's hisses had now raised in volume enough so that even Chihiro could hear her in the garden sanctuary. They weren't even hisses anymore, but outright howls as Koji led her into his home and attempted to quiet her down. The traumatic events of her entire third year had been forgotten by the human, and Kohakunushi thought that the episodic amnesia was probably far kinder than having her recall the inugami that had been so close to ending her young life. Chihiro had nightmare often enough to have caused him to procure the services of a baku on a regular basis.

"Haku, what is this you-know-what that you and Ji-san refer to so often?"

Sometimes, her innocence was very burdensome, such as now when she asked the question with her wide and curious eyes, waiting to drink in every drop of information. It was rather creepy to see a 14 year old like that. Not even in his youth could he remember such a sheltered child.

"I don't think you are ready to know yet Little One."

Chihiro was following him toward the house, not like it mattered much as far as her practices went. Tsukaimono was still venting loudly enough to be heard from outside, making it impossible even for him to focus. As long as he had been aquainted with the kisune-onna through brief encounters and the gossip that a river inescapably hears, he had known she was not a woman he particularly wanted to have mad at him; lowly Youkai or not. He winced as a particularly jicy string of expletive exploded out of the door he had only opened a crack, slamming it again to protect Chihiro from the force of the words.

"Chihiro! Ohayo!"

The bright voice of another young girl heralded the arrival of Chihiro's best friend Lily, another girl that he had watched with interest. The gods of luck seemed to have been with him enough to at least send this distraction.

"Why don't you take your break with Lily. You could have a nice picnic upriver a bit. I am sure that school has kept the both of you so busy that you have not been able to spend much time together."

"That would be nice, but I don't have any food. Can we skip rocks, or will that be too distracting right now?"

Haku had to smile, remembering when Chihiro had been skipping rocks and startled him out of a nap a few years ago. She teased him about it from time to time, amused that even a river needed rest every once in a while. Shaking his head good-naturedly, he pulled out a small packet from his robes and gently nudged her toward her friend who was eying him rather critically.

"Go have fun with you own kind Chihiro."

Chihiro laughed and gave him a hug before bounding away to Lily, chiming in her melodious voice as she ran.

"Ohayo Lily! Sayonara Haku!"

A younger and far more possessive part of him stirred as she sang that, confusing the young river god. It was like he was watching himself, and somehow he realized that his half-forgotten aramitama was awakening once more after the healing sleep he had willingly undergone after his latest battle. As Kohakunushi truned once more to go into the humble home, his aramitama mocked him with his last words to his Living Treasure.

"Go have fun with your own kind Chihiro."

Tsukaimono had calmed down considerably after her last outburst, now occupied with shredding a paper napkin into tiny bits and trying to set them on fire with her glare. Luckily for the paper and the house she did not have that power. Haku really did not feel like playing fire fighter today.

"What is the matter Tsukaimono? It isn't like you to rage so when she is present."

Koji's look of relief further underscored for the spirit just how bad things were. He had not looked so distressed in a very long time, and Haku had not been anxious for his human to wear that face again.

"Forgive me Nigihayami Kohakunushi-sama. I was not aware of her presence. I am afraid I have terrible tidings, and beg purification after I say these things."

Kohaku sat down at the low lacquered table with Koji and Tsukaimono, gratefully accepting the cup of aromatic green tea that was passed to him by his loyal priest.

"As out ancestor Izanagi Mikoto was cleansed by my ancestors at Agihara of Odo in the rite of Misogi, so too must I grant cleansing to all who so humbly beseech me. Tsuni Tsukaimono, daughter of Tsuni Ni and faithful of Oinari, what is your message?"

The ancient words entered the pair into a rite as old as the ancestral kami themselves. The fox woman was reassured by the familiar ritual as it was one she enacted with the overseeing rice god often. Drawing sacred breath, she allowed the winds to blow through the fields of her words.

"My father will be transferring Ogino-san to Takemura for the construction of a strip mall. The community is going through a growth spurt apparently. Unfortunately, the construction will take a while, and Akio will most likely want to have his family with him."

"Is this finalized?"

"Akio will be alerted tomorrow."

The blow to the kami was palpable, waves of pain radiated from the wound his heart had just received, and it was not long before his river was singing of his loss to himself and the rest of nature. Truly, he had never expected to loose his favorite human in such a way. To death and old age was a loss he had expected, but never moving away.

"I see. Thank you for this information. Go and bathe in my waters when you are ready. I must go now."

The Ningen and Youkai watched the gawakami rise from his perch on the floor, flowing sedately out the door in his distant and cold manner. The glimmering light in his eye was gone, and as they watched him meld into his river both could only wonder how hard Chihiro would take the news if it had hit one so accustomed to loss so hard.

-----------------------------------------------

"Chihiro, wasn't that the River Man, the one your mom says is not real?"

"Huh?"

Chihiro and Lily had settled at one of their favorite spots, dangling their feet into the chilly river from one of the numerous rocks strewn along the banks. The river had begun to have a sorrowful strain to the usual bubbling flow, and the laughter had been sucked dry. Even the trees had seemed to silence their rustling leaves, as if they too were puzzling out the river's new mood. She had been so engrossed in the change that she had even forgotten the onigiri in her hand, and had been startled by Lily's question.

"Was that the River Man you were with?"

"What makes you think that was the River Man?"

"That wasn't an answer. He looks like the guy in Ji-san's legends and in that book his has. You seemed to be at ease with him, and you are always looking for "Haku." So, is he or is he not? Tell me!"

Chihiro eyed her friend. Lily, despite being a budding artist, was down to earth and practical. She believed with her eyes, although she was a far sight more open to the mystical than Yuuko, Chihiro's own mother.

"If I said yes, what would you think?"

"I'd think I could finally rub it in your mother's face."

"You have to promise not to, or she'll start harping on you too."

Lily's full tips pouted, utterly dismayed that she still could not do anything to preserve her friend's sanity in Mrs. Ogino's mind.

"Fine. But I don't have to like it."

The two girls passed a little more time together, nibbling on the simple lunch that Chihiro had been given. The water tugged gently and possessively at their feet, and the trees began to sigh with the river.

"We sould go help Ji-san now Lily. I've got this terrible feeling that something big is changing."

"Me too Chi."

The girls wove their way back down the river, listening to the forest humming a melancholy psalm to itself. Something wasn't right, but they could only wait to find out what.


	4. We're moving?

A Different Current of the River  
Chapter 4: We're Moving?  
By LadyRainStarDragon  
Disclaimer: Miyazaki owns Spirited Away.

* * *

The day had passed in thoughtful toil for Chihiro, tending Ji-san's gardens and listening to his stories of times long since past. Despite the veneer of normalcy, he had been remote and yet intimate all at once, as if he never had expected to see her again. It had only further confused the girl, but at least she was already used to Haku's mysterious comings and goings. That made it easier.

Yuuko had caught onto Chihiro's odd mood when she had returned. Attributing the odd wilting to too much time spent with Ji-san, she was banned from visiting him for a while. Yuuko was still under the impression that so much story telling was bad for a growing girls' grip on reality, even though her little girl was no so old.

Bedtime had dragged itself to the Ogino household, settling on the home and upon Chihiro's kamidana with ease. While the stars danced their kagura in the high planes of Heaven and the trees danced their own on the mountains and in the vales the wind sang a soft lullaby, but it was no match for the river's lullaby that she wished to hear. Although the others lay sleeping deeply in their room, Chihiro lay in her bed chasing after that elusive spirit of sleep. The morose sighs of the river would not allow her to sleep, replacing the happy song that usually burbled with the breeze.

The window slid open silently, and a familiar being entered her room, letting in the cool night air and the scent of a river hard won. There was something different though, almost as if he was at war with himself while he slowly approached her bed and sank down in his normal place. Without invitation, she rolled over and buried her face in his neck, searching for comfort she wasn't sure anymore that she would find. His arms slid around his little treasure as he instinctively began to purr for her, and he could feel her tensions ebb ever so slightly.

"What's happening Haku? It's bad, isn't it?"

"Why do you think something bad is happening Little One?"

"Dad's boss sounded really mad. Is he going to loose his job?"

The river beside her tensed, wondering if any memories had been jostled loose. Although Chihiro's memory of that fateful year was not apparent, he knew the memory and scars were still available to her subconscious. Some of her schoolmates had also lived through their parents losing jobs, and so the fear was something Haku knew he would need to combat.

"Your ototo's boss was mad, but not at him. He is not losing his job either, but getting another one, maybe even a better one."

"Oh. So why are you so sad then?"

"Who says that I am sad Chihiro?"

"You do. Your river has been crying since shortly after you sent Lily and I out. Why are you sad?"

A small smile curled in the waters of his face as it turned to nuzzle the child-woman's head.

"You read the river better than many I have known. Someone very dear to me is moving away soon."

"Oh. That is sad. You should be sure to say goodbye then."

"That's a good idea. Maybe it is for the best, then she can grow up as she should, not how the spirits want her to for their own selfish reasons."

"You're always saying that about me. Are there are others like me that the spirits are teaching?"

"Not here. Now sleep dear one."

Nigihayami Kohakunushi resumed purring as the budding woman slipped into sleep, then trailed off as he carefully untangled himself from her grip. That trusting innocence was about to die, he knew it would when she realized he was saying goodbye. He would miss that sweet cherry scent, but it was for the best. Even though a few centuries ago he could have taken her for a bride, now in this age she was too young. Time and distance would be a good thing, and the loneliness would be forgotten once more.

"That isn't true, and you know it Nushi."

His aramitama, that part of himself that cared little for current societal norms and clung to bits of the old ways it preferred, spoke up loudly within his own mind. Haku was not very good at letting hoarded treasure go, and it mattered not that this particular treasure was very alive. She had forged a special bond with him, calling him by a pet name that few until she had been privy to. At least it hadn't been Ko-chan.

"It is what will be Haku. She has to grow up, we can't keep her forever."

"We could steal her away like others did in the old days Nushi. She could live with us safely in the Kohakugawa mansion, or even in the underground river. We would never have to worry about anyone harming her, or about separating ever again."

"Such a decision is for her to make, and if we stole her it would estrange Koji from us."

Kohaku could feel his aramitama withdraw again, sulking inside the deep caverns of his mind. It was time to leave now, and as he withdrew from the room the river master did not notice how a part of him stayed behind with the human that he had sworn to protect. A stronger bond than that had been formed ten years ago now when his mother had bound the two together to preserve their lives. Haku could not leave her to fend completely for herself, with or without those pigs that were her parents. He was the kami of her birthplace, her ujigami, and he would do what was needed with her, whether his nigimitama Nushi approved or not.

The nebulous energy took form, calling atoms of water out of the air to both clothe and house it. Black hair matched the iridescence of the northern lights, shortly cropped at the shoulder as it had been when in his own puberty. Solemn jades surveyed his work as the aramitama checked for any imperfections. His feigned youth was perfect, down to the very workings of his body as he synchronized with what he had begun to think of as his feminine half. In this form he would not be recognized easily, and could go about his surveillance in secret, not endangering her to jealous spirits.

"I promised I would protect and provide for you. Not even our fathers could prevent me from fulfilling my vow to you."

The girl stirred in her sleep, frowning at some unknown displeasure in her dream. A glimmer of the woman she could become showed as clearly as the image of the child she had once been. Without another word, Haku ghosted out of the window and toward the community his charge would be moving to, morphing into his dragon form once outside. He would explore her new home, and discover any pitfalls that he would need to watch her around. As the baku, or dream eater he had hired long ago, arrived for her nightly duties, a familiar wind spirit watched from his perch in the trees.

------------------0000000000000-----------------

"Honey, wake up. Time for school."

"Five more minutes omoto-sama."

Yuuko pursed her once-full and rosy lips at the old-fashioned formality in her daughter's sleepy voice. She did not mind being spoken to with such respect, but it did bother her that her only child was so taken by the old ways. Once upon a time, a younger Yuuko was much the same way. It was the death of her older sister, drowned in the very river whose long forgotten shrine she had started tending, that had made Yuuko realize that the old beliefs were dangerous. The rivers of the island of Honshu were far away, but who was to say that the same result would not come of Chihiro's obsession. Worse still, what if her religious fanaticism made her unable to function in the real world?

"I gave you five minutes five minutes ago."

"The sun isn't even up yet."

"Were you up after I told you to go to bed last night?"

The teenager sat up, a bleary picture just like every other kid her age in the morning. Her long brown hair straggling down in a disheveled array spoke clearly of troubled dreams, and the red in her eyes screamed of unremembered tears in the night. Groggily getting out of bed, Chihiro began to fish under her bed for where she had shoved her school fuku the last time that she had used it. Stumbling past her dresser and grabbing a few other necessities, Chihiro eventually made her way to the bathroom and her morning shower.

It wasn't that Chihiro was habitually hard to wake up. No, it was more like she would prefer to remain in that dream world where anything was possible. She also did not look forward to school. She hated the short grey skirt of her uniform, and her white and grey sailor top left her similarly cold.

"Haku nearly died laughing the first time he saw this garbage. I'd rather wear one of my new kimono. The school or Mom would probably reprimand me though. Hmm, what would be better? Holding full buckets of water in the hall or listening to another lecture on how the days of the classics are dead and unless I'm working at a RECOGNIZED shrine I have to wear this ugly fuku?"

The indoor waterfall removed all physical traces of her restless night, and it was comforting to know that this water had once come from the river. It was like swimming in Haku's home without enduring the chilling and capricious breeze that often made off with any bather's dry clothing. At last though, her watery revels came to an end and she was in the annoyance known as the school fuku.

"I hate this uniform."

Similarly, it did not take long for her to get to the breakfast table, and Chihiro envied American students for having both Saturday and Sunday freed from the horror of school. Her egg and salad beamed from her plate, greeting her rumbling stomach as she slid into the Ogino family dining nook. The mumbles of her mother carried gently from the phone nook, and as the sun at last cleared the horizon to pain the sacred mountain gold, Chihiro wondered what her Mother could be gossiping about so early. Halfway through her salad, Chihiro's curiosity was relieved.

"That was your Father. He's been named head foreman for a new project."

"That's great mom."

"Yes, we'll be moving next Monday to the new house waiting for us."

"What? Mom, we can't move! The school year isn't over yet, and all my friends are here! And what about Ji-chan? We can't leave him here all alone. He'll get lonely."

"Oh Chihiro, you'll make new friends, and I'll contact the school for a transfer a little later. Ji-san will be fine, he has lots of friends, and this will be a wonderful family adventure."

"But the river isn't there! It's going to stink. I like it here, and I'm not moving!"

Chihiro had yelled her last statement, and sprang away from the table. Barely pausing to slip on her shoes, she tore out of the door and into the gold and blood dawn. In such a short time frame her secure world had shattered and there was little that she could do. There was something that she could do though. Her grandfather had told her about a cave in the mountain where monks and priests once hid from persecution. He had even taken her there once, on a meeting with the hermit who currently occupied it. There, she could hide, and her parents would not know where to find her. Chihiro could stay in the area that she so loved, and her parents could move.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Sleepy trees stretched their branches as she ran through the woods and by the river that issued from the foot of the mountain. Birds sang a greeting to the sun, but rose in flight as she crashed through the underbrush. Half-glimpsed and oddly shaped figures were left unheeded as her distress began to part the gateway to other realms for her. At last the river, and the spring that it danced out of, and the site of some recent spirit battle were left behind. As Chihiro began her trek up the mountain, a very surprised Ten sent up a mighty roar that reverberated through the spirit planes of the local area, summoning a sulking white dragon from his river and enticing a curious being from his quiet mountain once more.

-------------0000000000----------------

"What do you mean you think that she has run away?"

Kohaku was on a very short fuse today, the way that his flowing teal mane stood on end and lashed wildly about was the least of Ten's evidence that he could very well be in big trouble. Ten had happily been sunning his great bronze scales in the healthful rays of Amaterasu, secure in the knowledge that no human would see him, even if they were idiotic enough to be in his territory so early in the morning. When the river began to froth and the river master drew closer to the alarm, Ten had relayed more specific details of the human's flight.

"Chihiro was in her school uniform, but it looked like she was heading to your father's cave. The exact opposite direction from where her school is."

The river fell flat at the same time the dragon's mane stopped its frantic dance, an unearthly calm falling over both of the dragons.

"She's found out then."

"Found out what? Nushi, what's wrong? What did you do?"

Kohaku did not notice his old friend's use of the ancient nickname, nor could he answer in the depths of his pain. To let go was appropriate so she could go on with life. To allow her to run into her father's territory would be easiest, but it would go against his vow to take care of Chihiro to let her run away. Solemnly, he began to follow the lingering scent of his human. Walking, he paced himself so as to give her more time to process what was happening.

-----------0000000000------------

Haku had arrived at the community where his Little One would be soon living, wandering aimlessly through the streets, familiarizing himself with the spirits of the new area. He had easily found the school she would no doubt attend, and could not resist the feeling that even the school back home was better taking account of the building and the even more ridiculous fuku the students wore. He had found little that was noteworthy here, and had begun to explore the woods that tenderly enfolded the town.

The forest spirits here were as shy as the ones he dealt with at home, although they currently were in turmoil about the construction that would soon begin. At the boundary between the town and forest towered an imposing tree, the local lord of the land who had deigned to allow a simple shrine to spring up at his feet. This shrine and collection of spirit homes had been mostly forgotten by human attendants, and had an air of loss and foreboding.

"Excuse me sir, may I speak with you a few moments?"

Haku had bowed, holding the posture in respect until the great tree creaked and groaned in reply, the venerable old spirit's voice that of wind and ancient limb.

"Of course you may. It has been long since I have seen even an infant stream young river."

"Thank you. I am the guardian of a young girl whose family will be moving here soon. Can you tell me about the area and any particular perils that I should be on special guard against?"

"Few rivers travel so far for young children. She must be one who holds special fascination for you Young River. I am far too old for such things, but remember my own men and women well. These houses at my feet are for the spirits of those humans who had been lost in the forest. The border between the human world and our world is thin, and sometimes the curious are lost or find their way to the Aburaya and are transformed."

Haku frowned, his face marring like the cracks in his bed during terrible drought. Akio was easily lost and had once loved to explore just as much as his daughter now did.

"Do not fret so young one. It does not suit you, and as long as the child stays out of the forest she will be quite safe. The town has lost the mystical nature required as so few now cry for cleansing. She will even be safe as even fewer are pure enough to activate the crossing anymore."

"That is a problem though. My young priestess will no doubt search the forest to practice her meditations in peace."

The winds rustled the leaves as the old limbs creaked in shock and grief. It had not been very many years before that a human had become lost and consumed by the spirit world. The new child would surely be one to have a house at his feet in memorial soon, and would no doubt not be the last human to meet that fate.

"I am sorry that you are losing your priestess young river. You must go to the Aburaya and learn all that you can about it, and there is no better way to do so than by going undercover. However, take care not to lose your name. Speak to Kamaji, he will help you. The spider will be in the boiler room."

"Thank you sir."

Haku bowed again, and set off along the abandoned road leading deep into the forest. He took on his dragon form, shimmering along beneath the trees and passing roadside guardians that did nothing to challenge him. Aburaya was his objective, and it was a place well known for catering to rich and powerful spirits. A bathhouse, he would be able to find it by the characteristic scent of water and herbs. Slipping through the red arched gate that presented itself at the end of the road, Haku left behind the lower vibrations that made up the material world.

A grassy plain greeted him joyously after he hurtled through some kind of waiting area. High blue skies of a thousand summers beckoned him to come fly them, while the grasses begged him to roll carelessly in them like he had in his puphood. A stream meandered through the rocks, murmuring to itself how it would again be a mighty river in the night. Beyond even this river sprawled a town, and the lingering scent of spring-water and herbs beckoned.

At the stone steps leading into the town he took on his human guise, glancing left and right at shops and restaurants shut down for the day. The garish colors repelled him, and odd scents in the air made him wonder what sort of food was served here. He would prefer raw fish or simple rice, possibly the delicacy of a roasted swan if he were feeling especially opulent, but the heavy scent of spices turned his stomach rebelliously.

"To quote Chihiro, yuck. This really stinks."

During his exploration, Haku came upon a small shrine elevated on a pole near the center of town, what he considered a feeble show of respect for the spirit of the spring whose very blood told him was near. However, it seemed the spring spirit felt the same way about the place that Haku did, and had plunged even deeper into hidden crevices in the crust of the earth long ago. Beyond this, Aburaya towered imposingly, waving her banner proudly for everyone to see.

The spirits here were already sleeping, even out here he could hear the slow hearts and steady breathing interspersed with the occasional snore thanks to the keen hearing of his breed. Continuing on, he crossed over the red bridge that connected the bathhouse to the mainland and followed his nose through a small door. Searching for the scent of fire and soot lead him through another gateway and down rickety stairs.

"They need to replace this stairway, and maybe even put in a guard rail this time. By the smell of all this fear, many have nearly fallen."

Taking his human form back in an attempt to drown out some of the heavier smells, Haku could not understand why this run down hulk was such a famous place. His father had gone here once before the present owner had taken over back when it had been well cared for, and then only once after. According to the venerable old dragon, he had been so bothered by the poor treatment of the workers that he had filled the manager's rooms and office with snow. It was plain to see that the new owner cared little for the safety or comfort of the workers, but applied heavy veneers of grandeur where the guests would frequent instead. Already, Haku had a dislike of the current manager.

Opening the door at the base of the stairs, Haku received welcome confirmation that his relatively soft life had not dampened his tracking skills. Stepping into moist heat produced by water and flame, he quickly followed the dying heat that still radiated from the slumbering beast of the boiler. Walking through an antechamber into the boiler room itself, he was greeted by a mass of what appeared to be animated soot balls hoping for some kind of hand out. The loud squeaking awoke the form that had been slumbering on a nearby box, and so he calmly faced the other occupant of the room.

"How did you get in here boy?"

"I was told by the old tree at the edge of the wood to seek out Kamaji in the boiler room of Aburaya for help with my problem."

The old man sat up straighter, adjusting his darkened glasses with one hand, picking up his teapot with another, and bringing up a cushion with yet a third. He was a spider spirit by the look of him, and thoughtfully took in Haku's fine garb. Haku's cool reserve and lordly manner spoke volumes about his good breeding and high status.

"Your problem must be grave indeed if one so high ranked as you must come to me in my boiler room. Please tell me about your problem then."

Kneeling on the provided cushion, Haku began to tell the elder spirit of his problems.

* * *

A/N: For those looking for the update of Threads that I said was happening, check out my new story in the Inuyasha fandom. That's where it went instead. BlowingWind and Ryu are there, and there will be references to Koji-jichan after all.

I hope you enjoyed this installment of Current.


	5. Audience with the Mountain Lord

A Different Current of the River  
Chapter 5: Audience with the Mountain Lord  
By LadyRainStarDragon  
Disclaimer: Miyazaki owns Spirited Away.

After a long hiatus, I have an update for this story as well. If you want to know what's taking so long with the stories and shorts, I am publishing a novel, working on a sequel to it, and formatting a poetry book for publishing. So that and my kids (and the dreaded housework) are where my time is going.

Without further ado...

---------------------

The forest gave way around her, passing by quickly as she darted through the trees and up the small and disused trail. At last the trees cleared, and a gaping maw waited patiently to swallow those who dared to trespass. Ferns and moss softened the blow with their green mantles and a small hot spring bubbled up to fill a small pool.

Exhausted and in pain from her retreat, Chihiro collapsed in the clearing, her tears watering the grass.

"Here now? What brings you running to a place like this and a hermit such as myself Little Pearl, instead of my son?"

Looking up from her place on her knees in surprise, Chihiro eyed the man sitting calmly by the spring. Warm emerald eyes curiously swept her and long dark hair lapped languidly down his back to contrast with snow-white silks gleaming in the morning sun. She tried to answer, as he had surely been some sort of Kami, but all she could manage were fish gulps as she strove for air.

"I'll have a talk with that boy it seems. He shouldn't let you run unescorted through the forest at your age. It is highly dangerous in more ways than one."

The Kami kept a jovial tone in his voice, but sparks in his eyes glinted all the same. Finally, Chihiro's breath caught up to her, although the stitch in her side had decided it was very comfortable where it was.

"I ran away. As far as Haku knows, I have gone to school. I don't want to move away."

The Kami frowned and patted the rock beside him. Obeying his silent suggestion, Chihiro joined him after brushing off grass and dirt. When she was situated, he motioned her to continue.

"Mother said that because Father's job is going to take so long that his company is relocating the entire family. But it's going to be far away, and I don't want to leave Ojisan or Haku. Ojisan needs my help, my training isn't complete yet."

The man sighed.

"A child's place is with her family, and though your duty calls you to be here, this is a different age than what my son has grown up in, or even that of my own youth. Perhaps, in days such as these, it would be better for a young priestess to have a pause until her family's business is either complete or she herself is an adult."

Chihiro's face crumpled again in agony.

"You think I should go, since it is already well known that Mother would never even dream of letting me stay with Ji-san for so long. What about him? What about Haku?"

Tatsu frowned slightly, then carefully gathered the young woman in his arms even though she reeked of a woman's blood. Purification was something he could attend to later before entering the presence of another kami, the human needed him now.

"Ogino Koji will be fine. I sincerely doubt that there will be enough people needing his services to overwhelm him in the time that you will not be able to assist him. As for Nigihayami Kohakunushi, my son has lived a thousand and more years, Little Pearl. People come and go for us, even our most treasured. He will also survive."

He tucked Chihiro into himself gently and rocked back and forth like he would have if she were a small child, stifling the urge to hum or croon. It had been a long time since he had had a child. Whispering softly in her mind, he lulled the young woman into sleep.

---------------

Haku and Ten stormed through the forest, the river guardian moving so fast that it was a little difficult for his thicker and more sedentary best friend to keep up.

"Why are you running so fast?" Ten panted. "We both know that she is probably going to the cave to convince the 'hermit' to let her stay with him a while."

"That's why!" Haku growled. "Do you think that I want to look like an incompetent in front of my father, simply because Chihiro had the bright idea to run away from her parents?"

Ten snorted as he ran after the white and teal ryu in front of him, winding through the forest blindly. Soon, their progress slowed down, the resistance of the air think enough to cause Kohakunushi to stop.

"She's found him, otherwise we would be there by now."

Ten leaned against a large tree, taking his human form.

"So then we have to wait until his audience with her is over, ne? That's not so bad, he's always had a soft spot for the same kind of kids that you have."

"Have you forgotten she isn't a kid anymore?" Nigihayami Kohakunushi's normally perfect long hair waved carelessly in the wind as he imagined who knew what for his young charge. "He's sure to smell the blood! You know what that means!"

"Getting jealous and territorial are we?"

"Ten!" Kohaku picked up a palm-sized rock as he took his own human form, lobbing it at his friend. "Wash your brain."

"You like her, don't you Nushi? And you think that your father is going to run off with her even though he is happily mated. Then again, he hardly ever gets to see your mother… so I suppose maybe that is a founded fear…"

Kohakunushi was about to roar out a denial when the last of Ten's statement hit him.

"He would never!"

"No, but if she were a little older you might."

All movement of Kohakunushi's hair and robes stopped in shock. The silence of the forest around them was deafening, but was broken after a moment by a soft admission.

"Maybe. It gets lonely."

The heavy pressure in the air lifted, granting them passage through the invisible barrier that had been holding them back. In silence the friends walked on, ascending the mountain respectfully, unwilling to annoy the elder dragon who's territory they now visited. Soon, the Sacred Clearing around the cave came into view, where the elder Nigihayami, keeper of the Sacred Mountain and Feeder of the Springs sat holding the young priestess closely.

"Welcome Izumi Ten, Nigihayami Kohakunushi…"

The young dragons bowed reverently to Tatsu. The kami continued.

"It seems you are slipping my son. Is there something happening that the affairs of your family have been called elsewhere?"

Kohakunushi kept his bow as he replied to the representative of Water for the Dragon Council.

"The firm that Akio works for is temporarily relocating him for one of their projects. I have confirmed this with Ni Tsukaimono-san. My charge seems to have not taken the news very well."

"Indeed."

The elder Nigihayami looked at his son with a sad understanding, then turned his head to the accompanying compatriot.

"Izumi-san."

"Hai, Tatsu-sama?"

"You will watch his affairs for a short while when this Pearl takes her leave of my son's territory. It seems that he is in need of a break of his own, and I will be sending him to the Aburaya for a week, or until he feels me call him home."

"Hai, Tatsu-sama."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

Tatsu carefully stood and carried the sleeping woman-child in his arms to the last speaker, depositing her gently in Kohakunushi's arms.

"Ko-chan… surely you didn't think that I was going to kidnap your favorite human. Now, take her home."


	6. Advice

A Different Current of the River  
Chapter 6: Advice  
By: LadyRainStarDragon  
Disclaimer: Miyazaki owns Spirited Away.

* * *

A slender hand went to the black beast on the wall, and the numbers clicked as the owner dialed the number for her husband's cell phone. Sobbing, she sat down on a nearby chair. The phone rang coldly, only stopping when the other party picked up. 

"Moshi-moshi, Ogino speaking."

"Akio! She's run away!"

A silence greeted her on the other end. After a beat, his deep voice answered.

"That's not a funny joke. I think you're working too hard dear."

"It's not a joke! She ran away when she found out about the coming move. I tried to catch her in the yard, but it's like she faded from sight."

"You know that isn't possible dear. Did you call the police?"

"Yes! They can't go find her unless she's been gone 24 hours, and she hasn't shown up at school."

"Ok. I'll let Ni-san know that I need to come home. She'll understand."

"Gomen nasai!"

"I'll be home as soon as I can, and we'll go find her."

The phone clicked and then droned after Akio hung up. Yuuko carefully hung the phone back on the wall and covered her eyes.

Back at the office, Akio flicked his phone shut and looked at where his boss was holding a cup of tea.

"Trouble at home Ogino-san?"

"Hai, Chihiro ran away Ni-san."

Tsukaimono frowned, her green eyes becoming deeper.

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope that she doesn't get herself kidnapped and that the river protects her. Go find your little girl, I know how it is to have one lost."

Akio bowed.

"I'm sure that she will be fine. Thank you, I'll leave at once and call when we find her."

Tsukaimono nodded, and watched him leave, suppressing a shudder at remembering what had happened to her only a few years ago in the forest.

* * *

The old spider spirit poured some hot sake for the rich boy sitting in front of him, and drank some himself. 

"That is quite a dilemma. My advice is to stay here as a guest first, and keep your ears open. Yubaba will know something is wrong if a boy as obviously high up as you are goes to her immediately for a job. Pretend to fritter away your wealth, and play the eccentric, you'll be surprised what you can overhear and where you can go then. Then after a while ask for a job, but under no circumstances should you take the role of apprentice. It is a dangerous job, and if you get into that position you may never be able to get out of it to go back to your friend if she does not find her way here."

"Thank you for the advice, Kamaji."

The boiler man nodded.

"You are very welcome. You should hurry to the front now though. It would look very bad to be discovered down here at this time."

Haku nodded, then bowed before getting up and leaving the room, while the suswatari squeaked a farewell. Blowing up the stairs and then to the town courtyard with the magic of the wind, Haku dreaded going into such a heavily populated place. When he was in the courtyard again he looked to the setting sun.

"The things I do for you, my Chihiro."

The lamps began to light as he walked toward the bridge again, holding his head high and assuming a detached air. Greeters were already on their way out from behind the blue and white curtain, holding lamps that would later light the way for guests. A small green frog spied him and began hopping excitedly.

"A guest! This way Sir, these are the finest baths in the whole of Japan, the perfect place to forget your worries for a time!"

Haku's geta clacked as he mounted the bridge, and he couldn't help but smile a little at the excitability of the little fellow.

"So I have heard."

* * *

Kohakunushi carried the sleeping Chihiro carefully through the forest, Ten walking sedately with him. The latter glanced up at the sky. 

"Afternoon already. We weren't there for very long."

Nushi nodded.

"Father did keep her to himself for a while. I'm surprised that he decided to give her back. He and mother have always especially liked her."

"The prophecy?"

"I suppose. Not that it makes any sense."

"Since when do parents ever make sense."

"True."

Nushi glanced down at the sleeping face as the spring and river came into view.

"We could always take her down now Nushi, and just let Koji know that those two let her get lost yet again. He'd know she was safe that way."

"Don't tempt me Ten. I'm not in the mood for it, and I have a few words for that lump of slag and his wife."

The two continued walking, now along the side of the river as it wended towards the town, the birds falling silent as the stewing river lord and curious spring lord passed by, only to break into hushed twitters after they had gone. The further that they went and the closer to where they could smell cars, the angrier the river lord seemed to get, soothed only by the occasional glances at the human he carried to be sure that she was truly alright.

"He put a sleep spell on her."

"To keep her from running away Nushi?"

"Probably."

Soon, they were at the Ogino home. Akio's ugly blue car pulled into the drive way of his home. The two kami could see it as they drew closer, walking unseen by the humans.

"I'm home Yuuko! Let's go! Did you check at Ji-san's?"

"There is no need for that."

Nushi broke into the conversation that was starting just as Yuuko opened the door and ran out, drawing attention to himself and Ten.

"Who are you and what have you done to my little girl?"

Nushi glared at Akio while Ten growled quietly to himself. After a moment, Nushi's cold voice cut the air.

"We are friends to Koji and Chihiro-chan, Akio. We came across her out in the woods and thought to return her to her family. You are lucky that a Tengu didn't run off with her. Take better care of your family Akio, before you get them in trouble."

"Who are you to talk to me like that, and to be so familiar with my father and daughter? You must be a crazy, because no one believes in Tengu anymore."

"Chihiro!"

Yuuko diffused the brewing fight by running up to the young man holding her child, scooping her out of his arms and holding her tightly despite how heavy she had become.

"Thank you so much for finding her! She ran away and I wasn't fast enough, and then she just disappeared and…."

Nushi's eyes snapped to the woman, before softening when he saw the very genuine tears streaming down her face.

"Just keep a better eye on her. It is so easy for her to get hurt, and easier for her to go places you can't."

Akio had turned to get a better look at his daughter, checking to be certain that she hadn't been hurt.

"Is that a threat?"

Looking back up, the two men in kimono were gone.

"Strange."

"They said they were friend's of Koji's."

"I don't remember seeing them before."

In the nearby river, the water flowed on."


	7. To Depart and Explore

A Different Current of the River  
Chapter 7: To Depart and Explore  
By LadyRainStarDragon  
Disclaimer: Miyazaki owns Spirited Away.

* * *

To ease any river kami related confusion:

Haku- Nigihayami Kohakunushi's Aramitama (translates rough spirit), currently checking out Aburaya. Haku means white when written one way, but can mean fade when written another. This aspect can also be referred to as Kohaku. Kohaku written one way can mean amber, written another way it is small and white/fade.

Nushi- Nigihayami Kohakunushi's Nigimitama (translates gentle spirit), currently still at the Kohakugawa. Nushi means master or lord.

Nigihayami Kohakunushi- Kohaku's proper name according to the Japanese version, also used when in trouble or when functioning in official capacity, and can be shortened to simply Kohakunushi.

Nigihayami- family name. Swift flowing is a possible translation. Sadly, Tea with the White Dragon is no longer in existence, it had a wonderful article on the translation of the whole name.

A gi is one word for a uniform.

* * *

Nushi kneeled on a thick cushion, the polished pine boards of his mansion all about him reflecting back the warm glow of the lamps. Before him was his ceremonial kagami, the mirror that he used to check on his charge from time to time when he was too busy with affairs to visit her. His long hair shaded his face as he looked down, unable to watch.

"Nushi, are you going to be alright?"

Ten looked over from his own cushion, unable to tell by sight if the other water kami was already mourning the loss of his treasured priestess or if he had merely fallen asleep. The smell of agitation was thick in the air though.

"I'll be fine."

Ten raised an eyebrow, but turned back to the mirror, watching as the girl got into the car, biting a lip at how empty her eyes were, and how she sagged.

"You know, Aburaya isn't all that far from where she is going. It wouldn't take much to go and see her since your father has ordered you to take a vacation."

"I've already thought of that."

"And?"

"What good would it do? It would just hurt her more."

"You mean you think you'd go nuts and kidnap her."

"My aramitama already thinks that she belongs to him and is waiting for her to come of age."

The door of the car in the mirror shut audibly, and Chihiro's face could be seen gazing forlornly toward the river as tears began to carve paths down her cheeks. Ten inhaled sharply.

"You're usually really good at waiting for things. What makes you so certain you'd go nuts."

"I'm already gone."

Ten dropped the tea he had been about to sip, the clear liquid forming a puddle on the floor that was quickly whisked away as the river weeds danced outside the windows.

"Haku isn't with you? That's why I've been calling you just Nushi again? When did you figure this out?"

The car pulled out of the driveway and left for the Ogino family's new home. The mirror followed it's progress while Nushi gazed blankly back into it.

"Shortly after we returned Chihiro to that ungrateful thing that was once my friend. I had noticed that my mind was unusually quiet and investigated myself to determine why. He had been gone for a while."

"So he's been running around out there for a little over a week. Ryujin's whiskers! Who knows what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into, and this explains why you've not been able to have any violent actions. For all we know, he could be hoarding her clothes and rolling in them nightly! The horror!"

Nushi's gaze snapped to Ten, who was now feigning horror very badly, holding his cheeks with his mouth wide open. Nushi bopped him after taking a moment to collect himself.

"Roll in them? That's not funny, and why would he hoard her clothes?"

"Because they SMELL like her! I've seen how deep even you breathe around her."

". . . You are a pervert."

"Hmph. So are you. You've just never been interested in anyone to get in touch with it. You're doomed when she gets older."

"There is nothing saying that we will ever wed Ten. She is human, remember? Lots of trouble for her."

"So what? If she is the girl of your mother's prophecy you are meant to be, whether it creeps you out or not. Besides, Haku know where she is moving to, and has probably even already checked out the exact house. There is no way he'll give her up. He very well might just kidnap her, you've said many times yourself that he doesn't always control his impulses well. I'll bet he even synchronized his apparent age with hers, which is something you would have been well advised to do."

"This is just going to turn into one of those conversations where you try to goad me into doing something I think is stupid."

"No, what's stupid is having given her back when you already knew they were moving."

Nushi glared at his friend.

"I don't need a priestess, and she needs to live a normal life."

"What happens when Koji dies and you have no priest?"

"I had no priest for a very long time before the humans even came here if you will remember, and you've never had one. I don't think it will affect me."

Nushi pointed, and the image of the face tearing his heart apart vanished from the mirror. Removing it from the stand he wrapped it in a blue cloth and carefully tucked the apparatus into his obi.

"It is time for me to leave. Try not to drown the fish, and no floods."

Ten watched as his friend glided across the floor, leaving him alone in the river lord's office.

"No floods? Now, would I do a thing like that? Does he think I'm still 200?"

* * *

Haku laid on the plush futon, picking at a loose thread in the silver silk that was part of his quilt. His other half, Nushi, had figured out days ago that he had split off and taken matters into his own hands. Yet, Nushi had not come to drag him home. That meant one or both of two things; he was actually being given permission to keep an eye on Chihiro and protect her from the dangers of the area, or Nushi was so heartbroken over thinking that he had to give Chihiro up that he wasn't thinking straight at all. Haku thought it was most likely both.

His emerald eyes narrowed as he listened to the other guests in the other rooms sleep. None had recognized him as a dragon, and none had recognized him as the young but powerful river spirit that he was. The disguise was working well so far, at least until some relative, member of the Dragon Council, or Kawagami himself came. If any of those happened, he would most definitely be caught and questioned as to why he would want to look like a child again when he had been so happy to have gained both his horns and appearance of manhood.

Finally he was certain that the others were sleeping soundly. Flowing gently, he rose and moved to the shoji, sliding it open and stepping stealthily into the hall. Haku willed his footsteps to be silent, nearly floating as he walked, creeping and yet still acting as if it were completely normal for him to be prowling the halls while the sun was up.

Eschewing the elevator at the end of the hall, he found the servant's stairs and descended cautiously, stepping just so in order that he would not trip on the hem of his hakama and tumble down the steep incline. Even spirits could die if they broke their necks.

Haku had become familiar with the servant passages, and like he had assumed at first, they were worn down and dangerous. Loose boards were his footing, and the bare bulbs were dim here. His eyes wandered, scanning everything, soaking up every bit of information that they could. Out of the stairwell now, he navigated the halls to the servant's quarters.

The spirits slept soundly as he checked on them, noting their health on instinct. The futons were old and thin, little more than cloth it appeared, and would not do anything to warm a spirit on a cold winter night, much less a human during a hot summer. Some had the familiar facial creases of chronic exhaustion, others cried without a noise as they slept. The most worrisome were the ones that didn't move, barely even breathing, so far gone in depression and whatever the spells were that the witch used to control her slaves that the only thing keeping them going were half-memories glimpsed in dreams.

Haku slid the shoji shut for the female workers.

A slender hand covered his, and a tall commanding presence was felt now behind him.

"I'm sorry sir, but guests aren't allowed here. Let me show you to your room, since I know you must be lost."

The female voice had a hard and ungiving edge, the owner not fooled one bit.

"Very good weasel-woman. Not many are able to hide scent and presence from me."

"Hmph. This way."

The presence backed up and uncovered his hand, taking a step aside. Turning around, Haku saw the slender itachi-onna that had been watching him so closely during his stay. Her long earthy hair hung behind her, secured at mid-back with a single tie, and her orange bath-worker uniform might as well have been a martial arts gi. Her stance was that of a warrior, and sharp eyes assessed the youth before her.

"You are older than you look dragon."

Haku smiled softly.

"What makes you say so, or so sure that I am a dragon?"

"You can't hide your eyes. They speak too much to be those of a youth, and they have qualities that only dragons have."

She began walking down the corridor, taking him a different way than that which he had followed here. After a distance, she turned into a storage room and shut the shoji behind them.

"Are you a spy for Zeniba?"

Haku's eyebrow raised in confusion. The woman's eyes closed, then opened.

"I was hoping you were with how closely you have been observing us, and even coming down here. I saw how sad you looked watching the others sleep."

"My business here is my own. It is best that I don't reveal it."

"Very well. Nothing is ever as it seems here. Don't forget who you are if you go to see Yubaba. Remember that. The boiler is hot, and rumor has it that she has noticed you."

Haku nodded, understanding who the message was really coming from. The woman slid the door open again, checking that the hall was clear before stepping out. He followed, whispering his question.

"Who are you? You don't seem like you should be scrubbing tubs."

The itachi-onna smiled, her eyes looking far away for a moment.

"I don't know who I am anymore, although I remember parts of what I was. You can call me Lin, that's the name that she left me."

"You can call me Haku."

"Short name for a noble."

They walked in silence to his room, taking a sturdier and yet just as hidden route back to the floor his room was on. Opening the door at the top of the stairwell, the hinges were found to be rather well-oiled. As promised, she led him directly to his room, where she left him with a curt bow.

Haku quietly re-entered his room, shutting the shoji before opening the large window and leaning out into the breeze.

"Perhaps I should find out about this Zeniba woman for myself. I remember father telling me once that she lived in Swamp Bottom, but nothing else."

Throwing himself out the window, he took his dragon form and caught the back of the air currents, turning for the direction where his mental map told him the swamp was.


	8. A River Lost

A Different Current of the River  
Chapter 8: A River Lost  
By LadyRainStarDragon

Disclaimer: Miyazaki owns Spirited Away.

* * *

Eyes caught between grey and brown watched the scenery pass by without care, taking little note of the trees dancing with the wind, the majestic mountains rearing their heads, or the town that was in the midst of a growth spurt and intruding into the forests and fields. The car climbed a hill, the adults in the front seat arguing about bad American songs, directions, and the other things that a married couple will argue about on a trip. A Maruchan truck passed by unnoticed, carrying dried noodles to an unknown destination.

Chihiro knew where she was going, and it may as well have been Yomi, for she was so far from her friends, her Ji-san, and Haku.

She looked at her good-bye card, still clutching tightly the bouquet that she had been given as a farewell from her best friend in the human world, trying to distract herself from her loss of her guardian.

"Mom! My flowers are dying!"

"I told you not to smother them like that, we'll put them in some water when we get home."

Chihiro pouted as the car continued, barely registering the comment from the front that there was her new school. She glanced at it as they passed.

"I liked my old school. It's gonna stink."

She slumped in her seat once more, lost still in the sulky world of a teenage mind.

* * *

"Where is she?"

A magnificent white and teal line snaked through the cotton ball clouds high in the sky, riding playful winds that were more interested in teasing him than doing anything truly useful to him. Silver horns gleamed in the sun, the spectacle invisible to those passing by in the jetliners and to most of those below. Perhaps a few innocents were outside on this lovely day, but of those, how many were looking up at the sky and in the right place to see a dragon pass by?

The light scent of cherries and a heavier taste of blood in the air reminded Nushi that he was much closer than he had been earlier. If not for his dragon's keen sense of smell it would have been missed though, and he only obtained whiffs because the wind Kami of the area was teasing him, not unlike the one from his own home area. Still he was a fair distance off, from her.

Dipping lower, he was glad of his invisibility, closer to the human eye but still confident that only someone with sharp enough spiritual abilities would be able to see him. To others, he was the fait scent of water in the air, that perfume peculiar to a river prancing beneath a summer sun and laden with water lily.

* * *

"Don't take a short cut dear, you always get us lost!"

Chihiro's mother, in her trademark pink sweater, uttered the famous last words that have the magic power of turning any bad trip worse. With experience, one would think that wisdom would have come. Such was not the case though, and only served to goad Akio into taking the turn onto the one laned and overgrown dirt road.

So much for the blue house on the end, situated at the top of the hill. The little car rolled by a tree that sighed a sad song, whispering of dragons and rivers in the breeze, and how one day another dragon might eventually be born from a tree, yet not before a river might bear a terrible loss. The song was only half-understood, felt more by the young woman with her heart and soul than comprehended with the ear. Her eyes alighted on some miniature stone buildings, some of which had been tended somewhat recently while others had been neglected and turned over by time and sprawling roots.

Where perhaps a few years ago she would have asked what the stone buildings were, and her mother may have answered that they were shrines, this older Chihiro only silently noted them. When possible, she planned to sneak down and clean up the old village shrine. Her mother of course would not approve, and the move had probably been made in part to dissuade her from becoming a fully trained priestess.

Yuuko glanced at the shrines as they passed, and for a moment, something flickered across her face. Chihiro couldn't be sure what it had been though, for a moment, her mother's face had appeared softer. Then her face hardened once again and looked forward.

"I wonder what that is about?" Chihiro thought to herself.

The sanctuary fell behind them as her father drove deeper into the woods, and by now it was clear that this road was no shortcut and would not wrap around to connect with the street just past their new house. Faster the car sped, and now went down hill, drawn and possessed by some unknown force. The family careened past stone guardians hidden on one side of the road, double sided to watch both comings and goings, gods that she was unfamiliar with that leered and warned at once.

Chihiro screamed in her mind, reaching out with a force inside of herself that she only barely knew as she struggled to free the car from whatever was controlling it. It was no use, and one word echoed in her head, a cry that she knew would not be answered.

"Haku!"

* * *

Green eyes snapped open, having slid shut to take a short rest in order to maintain their moisture. The panicked cry that echoed in the dripping caverns of his mind had been unmistakable, and very close. He could feel her presence approaching, a faint breeze rippling across the surface of his self, as the wind often rippled cross the surface of his river. The pull of the Pearl was unmistakable.

"No!"

That was his only thought, and if he were to leave now it would be highly suspicious. Ko, another part of himself that had equally been unwilling to leave Chihiro to chance and the pity of unknown Kami whispered to throw caution to the wind in this one case, to swoop out and turn her around and back to the town.

Haku clenched his fists, knowing that no matter what, Akio would be drawn to the gates, and that his curiosity would cause him to lead the entire family, including his Miko, into Kamikushi.

"Kamikakushi indeed. Hidden not just by spirits, but in the very realm of the spirits. I suppose there is no help for it then, I only hope that I understood the clues correctly."

Once more he flowed up from his futon, moving as smoothly as before and following the pull of the spells that drew desperate spirits into the employ of the witch. The very air inside the building led him through the bathhouse and to the elevators. Weaker spirits by this time would be thinking that Yubaba was their only salvation from their problems.

Haku knew full well that Yubaba herself was his problem. She was a danger to his people, and even he would not want the fate that the very walls had whispered to him usually befalling greedy humans that wandered here.

The elevator, red beams exposed to view while the lever was a burnished gold, slid upward steadily, showing the wall and floors as it passed each. Soon, it was in a fully enclosed shaft that continued upward until it reached a lavish set of doors at the top of the building. Here, the magic tugged forward, greedily beckoning him, whispering promises that no doubt would not be kept.

All to lure in a dragon that could become her assistant, or more accurately her Shikigami. Haku suspected the darker interpretation of the label.

Slave.

It did not matter; he was cunning as well. If, by some miracle, Chihiro turned around and removed herself farther from the border, he would no doubt be able to find some way to satisfy the witch early and remove himself from her employ. After all, he did have many treasures hidden away.

The doors slid open and he followed the magic hand through the darkened hallways past lavishly overdone walls and equally lavish Chinese vases that could easily hold four or five of him within its confines, possibly more. Just the vases by themselves would have been enough, and Haku would have preferred to have plain pine wood for walls, lovingly polished to augment them.

Finally, he stood before the witch's desk. An enormous set of eyes smiled winningly across the cluttered surface.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Dragon-sama?"

"I came to ask about the possibility of employment. I hear that you are a very powerful sorceress, and would like to further my training under you Yubaba-san."

"I see. It just so happens that I need an apprentice. I'm sure that you already know the standard practices of apprenticeship, as I can tell that you have had some training. If you'll just sign here please."

The sugary smile didn't fool Haku, he could smell her greed and eagerness pouring out of her like the smoke from the infernal cigarette in her old and wrinkled hand, and from her oversized nose in her gigantic head. Yubaba's large brown eyes were hard and businesslike, like his own no doubt were at this time. Like the rest of what he had seen of her living quarters, the many rings that she wore were outrageously large, as well as the brooch on her blue Victorian dress.

Haku read over the contract while Ko muttered in his mind about how the woman couldn't possibly be all that powerful on her own if she needed so many charms to boost her power, and wondered if they were possibly for her own protection from other magic users. Everything appeared standard to him, the running errands, sleeping in the quarters that were provided, eating what was provided, the term of service…

The quill floated over to him, and when he grasped it, trepidation filled him with the unfamiliar magic that laced the ink. With deft strokes he signed it with the proper kanji, and the contract floated back over.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi. A fitting name, I thought that you were some kind of water spirit, and a Nushi at that…" The witch trailed off as she extended her hand and peeled off several of the signs. With each one, Haku felt something lift away from him, as if she were stripping his very essence. "And now you are simply Haku. Much easier to remember and more fitting for a mere apprentice. Your name is mine now."

His eyes narrowed.

"That's impossible, how can you own a name?"

"Is that any way to speak to your master? Read it again."

The contract floated over to him once more, just out of reach, and he read it.

"Standard. All possessions on the employee become the property of the employer."

"Including your name, the ink captured your energy signature."

* * *

Author Note:

Everyone can thank Haku. No, I'm not joking. I got a gentle reminder, in the form of a question as to why my entries here dried up. lol


End file.
